


Just A Little Attention

by taegiradar



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Sexuality Crisis, Tagged Teen and Up For Swearing, i love them so much pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegiradar/pseuds/taegiradar
Summary: Yeonjun is acting weird.Soobin doesn't know what to do.(Or, Soobin discovers he might not be as straight as he once thought.)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 177





	Just A Little Attention

"Hyung, you're so cute today!" Beomgyu says while playing with the curls on Soobin's head. Soobin fixes the strands covering his face, admiring himself on the camera. "I know." He replies, cheekily. Next to them, Yeonjun remains silent.

The two laugh as they continue reading the comments on the vlive. Soobin began reading one that caught his eye, when a strange sensation caught him off guard. As if someone was pulling his hair.

Yeonjun was pulling his hair.

No, scratch that - Yeonjun was _biting_ his hair.

Soobin let out a gasp in surprise and pulled away immediately. What the hell was Yeonjun doing? He laughed it off and tried to continue the vlive, the comment he saw now long gone. Next to him, Yeonjun acts as if nothing happened.

Throughout the entire vlive, Yeonjun was more touchy than usual. Soobin humoured him here and there, but sometimes he just couldn't understand why his hyung was acting that way.

"Soobin's charm is really having soft skin!" Yeonjun says to the camera, while playing with Soobin's ear and neck. It was extremely distracting for Soobin, so he continued to speak.

"Ah this hyung... Whenever he's asked about my charms, he always says 'soft ears', 'soft waist', 'elastic hands'-"

"But really, Soobin's tummy is especially soft..." Yeonjun rubs at Soobin's stomach, clearly not understanding how it might look to others.

Soobin wills himself to not get red in the face, and instead pushes Yeonjun's hands away and continues with the vlive. What he misses, though - is the slight look of hurt and disappointment on the elder's face next to him.

\----

"I gotta go for practice now!" Beomgyu says, while passing the vlive phone to a staff nearby. Soobin wanted to follow, already getting up, when a hand stops him. Soobin gets a flashback to the hair biting incident, and looks back to Yeonjun.

"Stay with me?" Yeonjun asks, an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

Soobin didn't know what to do. He knew his hyung could be clingy and touchy at times, but something about the entire situation seemed off to him.

"Hyung, I really need to practi-" Soobin didn't even get to finish his sentence, before the hand that was stopping him, suddenly let go, as if it was burned.

Now, something was _really_ wrong.

"Hyung, Jjunie, what's wrong?" Soobin kneels back down, genuine concern filling his body. He hoped the nickname would comfort the elder, but it seemed to just make things worse.

"It's... It's fine Soobin-ah. Just go. Hyung is ok." Yeonjun, clearly holding back tears, tries to get away.

Soobin starts panicking, clueless about what had caused such a big reaction. He runs up to the elder, and without thinking, pulls him into a tight hug. Yeonjun freezes in Soobin's embrace, but then slowly - he breaks into sobs.

Soobin tightens his hold on his hyung, whispering comforting words to get the elder to regain his breathing. His mind is racing with questions and concerns. Had his hyung been feeling bad this entire time? What caused this? How could Soobin not have noticed?

Once Yeonjun's violent sobs turned into softer whimpers, Soobin moved to let Yeonjun rest on his lap. He ran his fingers through Yeonjun's hair, his mind still racing.

"I-I'm sorry, Binnie..." Yeonjun apologised, barely a whisper. He felt absolutely worn out. He didn't expect to breakdown like that - especially in front of Soobin - and he felt guilty for burdening his leader with...himself.

"Jjuni hyung, it's okay. It's really okay... I'm just worried about you, hyung. What happened?" Soobin continued running his hands through the elder's hair, calming him down significantly. Yeonjun remained silent for a while, before responding. "It's - It's embarrassing."

Because it was. Yeonjun really didn't want to confess why he was such a mess. Especially not in front of Soobin. However, said person was clearly not having it. "Hyung, cmon. I'm here for you, okay? Binnie is here for you." And just like that, Yeonjun's entire resolve crumbled and he started spilling everything to Soobin.

"I just... I feel lonely." Yeonjun's voice is soft, hesitant. Soobin was still confused. "Lonely? Hyung, we are always here. The five of us hang out all the ti-"

"Not - Not like that. I just feel... I feel..." Yeonjun was struggling to find the right words to describe what he was experiencing because his mind was a mess. Soobin stroked his cheek in worry, clearly not understanding a thing.

"I want attention." Yeonjun finally blurts out.

Soobin looks at him questionably, not really getting it.

Yeonjun sighs, "I want _your_ attention."

Soobin's hands still. His breath hitches. He wasn't expecting that.

"I- I like you, okay? I've just been feeling neglected and lonely and I hate that I feel like this and I hate that I have these feelings for you because I know I shouldn't but I can't fucking help it." Yeonjun is desperate now, his heart and mind racing.

Soobin mentally scolded himself for turning red, but how couldn't he? His hyung just fully confessed to him.

Yeonjun just confessed to him.

Soobin isn't even _gay_.

_Right?_

Yeonjun must have noticed the hesitation, because he cleared his throat and started to make up excuses to leave the room. Soobin was dumbfounded, unable to move a muscle.

"I'm just- I'm gonna go." were the last words Yeonjun muttered before he practically ran out of the room and out of the building.

\----

Over the next few weeks, things were extremely awkward. The tension in the air was so thick, that the other members started to get annoyed.

"What is up with you two? You better solve it - and soon. If you didn't realise, it's really affecting our group." Taehyun spat out, after their 5th failed run of the Crown choreography.

Both Soobin and Yeonjun flinched, Yeonjun immediately pulling his hood over his head, ignoring the glares from Taehyun. After the incident, Yeonjun and Soobin avoided each other like the plague. Yeonjun felt entirely too embarrassed to be anywhere near Soobin, and Soobin was kind of having an internal crisis regarding his sexuality.

After the confession, Soobin started reflecting on the past few months. The constant touches, the daily compliments, and the obvious staring from Yeonjun. But also, he reflected on his own feelings. The way his heart raced whenever Yeonjun played with his hands. The way his face turned red whenever Yeonjun complimented his hair. The way he liked it whenever he caught Yeonjun staring. Soobin had constant sleepless nights, just thinking about this. His entire life, he had never thought he liked boys. He just assumed he was straight - which if he thinks about it now, is really dumb.

Soobin really didn't think at age 19 he would be questioning his entire life like this, but here he was. He settled with the conclusion that he actually _did_ have feelings for his hyung - and it made sense.

Soobin looked up to see Yeonjun still hiding under his hood, clearly trying to avoid any kind of eye contact with anyone. He knew he had to do something - as a leader, it was especially irresponsible that he was letting this affect their entire group. He was going to solve it.

"Yeonjun hyung, can I talk to you outside?" Soobin tried not to be too hurt by the way Yeonjun flinched, so he shrugged it off. Yeonjun, clearly reluctant, nodded and followed Soobin out of the studio.

"Hyung-"

"Soobin-ah-"

They both chuckled, Soobin nudging Yeonjun to start first.

"Soobin-ah... I'm sorry for dumping that on you the other day. I really haven't considered your feelings about this, and I'm sorry for making us awkward. I swear I'll try my best to stop this dumb crush...? I'm sure it's just some phase-"

"But what if I don't want you to?" Soobin cuts him off before he could continue.

Yeonjun widens his eyes at Soobin, tilting his head in confusion.

A small smile creeps onto Soobin's face. "I have to be completely honest with you, hyung. I didn't think I liked you when you confessed. Heck, I didn't even think I was gay. But, over the past few weeks, I've really taken time to think, and I do think I have feelings for you, hyung." Soobin's heart is beating faster than it ever has, but something in him pushes him to continue.

"I don't exactly know what my sexuality is, but what I do know is that I like you too, hyung." Soobin smiles. "So, I don't want you to stop liking me too."

Yeonjun stood there, staring at Soobin and a million emotions were rushing through him.

"You - You like me?" Yeonjun is almost speechless.

Soobin chuckles, and brings a hand to cup the elder's cheek. "Yes. So much, hyung."

A wave of happiness overtook the elder, and he rushes to hug his Soobin. He is crying again, but this time tears of pure happiness. He is so, so happy. They pull apart, Soobin also getting teary-eyed.

"I can't believe you like me back." Yeonjun is smiling so hard, his words muffled.

"Get used to it. I'm going to love you one day." Soobin winked, his cheeky side resurfacing again.

Yeonjun hit him on the chest. "You better!" He says, in between giggles.

They hug again, and re-enter the studio with bright smiles.

Everything is going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> yay!! my first txt fic!! it's a one-shot written at 3am inspired by their recent vlive, so pls ignore the mistakes.
> 
> someone seriously gotta stop yeonbin.
> 
> say hi on twitter - @filtermark


End file.
